Whats inside the cage?
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Axel and Riku have to bring Axel grandfather his pills(Vexen). Well in Vexen's kitchen in a cage with two very cute wolfs. This will be a lemon so if you don't like yaoi don't red.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the awesome characters. WARING this story will have lemon later on so if you don't like don't read and some creepy people. Also my spelling and grammar still suck so you're gonna have to deal with it. This idea was given to me from a friend at school so I kind of have to give her some credit.**

"Be careful Axel, I hear there have been some wolf's around the forest lately." A very tall and buff man said in a very deep and manly voice from the doorway of a small light green house that made him look larger then he really is. He was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans.

"Got it Lexaeus, I'll be home before dark." Axel said as he started down a dirt path the lead to the forest at the end of the town. "I'll call when I get there." Now that he was in the sunlight you could see his bright red hair that was slicked back and spiked in the back, green acid eye's, with tattoo's under then that looked like purple tea drops and short eye brows. He was wearing a pair of skin tight leather black pants that had red ribbons crossing on the sides that hang low on his hips showing a nice v shape, a pair of black combat boots and a dark red hooded coat that when to around his ankles that was open showing his lightly buff chest. In his right hand was a light brown wooden basket that hand a green piece of cloth that covered the top of the basket. Axel put his hand to his head running his hand through his hair. "Why the hell do I have to bring the old man his pills?" Axel asked as he walked. The fire crouch hate going to his grandfather's house every time he takes him his he gets creped out more and more. One of these days he sure he would leave with ether no bones or DNA, the man was the crazy. He was more scared of that man then any wolf that's out there. But because he was the oldest child make that the only child he had to bring the psychopath his pills every week or so. As far as Axel saw it that man should be in a mental house.

"Hey ax," Axel looked to see a teen around the same age as he was walking over to him. The teen had silver hair, paleish skin and crystal blue eyes. Only two people in the whole town had that combo and only one of them would even think of calling him ax, Riku. He was wearing a pair of skin tight black leather pants, combat boots , black and silver spenders and had an ax on his belt.

"Yo Riku," Axel said as he ran over to his best friend.

"Where are you going this early, it not even noon yet."

"The old man needs his pills again," The red head said as he showed him the basket moving the blanket so that he could see what was inside.

"How many are in there?" Riku asked eye's wide.

"At least 50 different types," They both laughed a little. "It would be a lot safer if we both go."

"Sounds better then hanging around here," Riku said then they both started to walk. After around 30 minutes of walking they made it to the crazy old man's house. Axel knocked on the door and started to wait.

"Who's there?" Came a voice from behind the door.

"Axel and I have your weekly pills," The door open slowly showing a man in his mid 40eds with long blond hair and green eyes.

"Your mother call," He said as he pulled both boy's inside and shut and locked the door. "Put them on the table." Axel walked into the kitchen with his friend right behind him. Axel put them on the kitchen table and started heading for the phone. As they were walking they saw a large metal cage in the middle of the floor.

"Vexen, what's in the cage?" Axel asked as the psycho walked into the room.

**Manda- Hope you like the chapter please review and favorite.**

**Vexen- I'M NOT A PSYCHOPATH!**

**Axel, Riku, Manda- Yes you are.**

**Manda- Just go back to your flower boy.**

**Vexen-*blushes* I don't know what you're talking about *looks away* **


	2. Chapter 2

"Just some wolves I found yesterday, well I should say used to." He said with a creepy grin. Axel looked closer to see what looked like two human boy. "I did some tests to see if I could turn them human but I couldn't get rid of their ears and tails. So I'm just going to have them for dinner." Vexen said as he licked his lips.

"Why are they naked?" Riku said as he got a better look at the two. One was holding the other and petting his head trying to keep him calm. The one that was being held was a little smaller than the other. He had brown hair that stood up as if it didn't know gravity and had blue eyes. His skin was lightly tan and was shocking as he clings onto the other, whereas the other was blond. They looked as if they were a pair of human twins. At a closer look you could see a pair of wolf ear and tails that matched their hair.

"It makes it easier to cook them." The psycho said making the smaller of the two shock more.

"You can't do that," Axel said shocked by his own words. The blond looked up from his brother but still held on tight. His eyes were a sky blue and you could tell he was trying to hold back tears.

"And why not?" Vexen said as he crossed his arms over this chest.

"You turned them part human you can't eat them." Riku said as he looked over to the cute twins.

"You're going to stop me." Vexen said looking pissed off. "How do you plan on doing this?" The old blond said as he uncrossed his arms.

"If the village finds out your still doing things like this they will kick you out, burn down this place, and if you're lucky kill you." Axel said making the mad scientist eyes go wide.

"And if they see them they'll kill them."

"They will know who did it and if they find any sigh that two 'human' boys were here they will do the same thing they did to Xigbar to you." Vexen's eye's went wide as he remember what they did to that one eye pedo. They made him strip down and run all over the village in nothing but a tong and a sigh that said 'I like little boys'. Not that the one eyed mutant mined because right afterword's he went back to hitting and groping a mullet teen who happened to be Riku's brothers boyfriend. "Plus if we tell him them they were human beforehand and you turned them like that…"

"You wouldn't dare," He yelled as he backed away.

"You're talking to the guy who tried to burn down the forest and whole town," Axel grinned at the memory while Vexen tried to come up with something to say.

"Then what should I do with them, I can't turn them back into wolf." Vexen said as he sat down in one of his old wooden chairs.

"Why not?" Both teens yelled at the same time.

"I could but the pain of having their DNA change again would kill them both." Vexen said with his creepy grin. "So it looks like I have to kill them." He said as he stood. The two teens quickly moved so they were standing in fount of the small cage blocking the psycho's path.

"Unlock the cage and get them out of here while I hold him back." Axel said so only Riku could hear.

"Be careful," Riku said as he turned to unlock the cage. Vexen's eyes went wide and he start running to the cage trying to stop the silver haired teen only to be held back by the fire crouch.

"Hurry up," Axel yelled as Riku pulled at the lock a few times before pulling out his ax. The two held each other tighter and started shacking a bit. He gave a hard hit to the lock and broke the lock making it fall to the wooden floor. Then he pulled the door opened almost ripping it off its hinges. Without any warring grabbed onto then teen making him pick them up.

"Got them," With that the two teen ran out of that hell hole and into the forest. Once they thought they were far enough the two stopped running panting hard. "Now what are we going to do now?" Riku asked as he put the twins down on the ground. Now that they were in the sun you can see them both better. The only different between the two was the hair color and the slight different in size. Axel got down to their leave.

"Do you have names?" Axel asked with a slight smile.

"I don't think they can talk Axel."

"Roxas," The blond said making both of the humans eye's go wide. "And that's Sora," The two looked over to the smaller one who was now watching a butterfly and giggling a little. "Thanks for saving us," The blond said as he smiled a bit. The three started talking about what they were going to do next while Sora played with the butterfly. It was starting to get dark and they still haven't figured anything out.

"Axel we should start heading home, we don't want them sending a search party." Riku said as he stood up.

"Good point," Axel stood and pulled off his coat and handed it to the two furies. "This should keep you warm. Tomorrow we'll bring you something to wear." The nodded and the humans left.

Axel's and Riku's P.O.V

"Was it just me or did they give you a hard on too." The pyro asked as he grinned and put his hands behind his head.

"No," Riku said as he let out a sigh.

"So… what should we have them wear, I vote maid outfits." Riku sighed as he hit his friend upside the head. "Ow… what?"

"As much as I would like that idea… the answer is no."

"But they would look so…" Axel cut himself off at the thought and started to drool.

"Perv," Riku said as he punched his friends arm lightly.

"By the way I call Roxas," Axel said with a grin.

"Fine I like Sora better anyway." He said with a grin.

Roxas's and Sora's P.O.V

"Roxy why do you think they are helping us?" Sora asked as he cuddled his twin under Axel's coat that he left for them.

"What do you mean by that Sor?" Roxas said as he putted his brother's head a little.

"Well you heard what the meaney pants said," The smaller twin said as he shock a little making Roxas hold him tighter.

"If they wanted to hurt us they would have left us there with that 'thing'. So we don't have to worry." Sora smiled as he fell asleep.

"Let's just hope I'm right," Roxas said as he fell asleep holding his twin.

**Manda- Yay it's done. **

**Axel/Riku- So when do we get our fun. *Mad***

**Manda- In Two to Three chapter can you wait tell then.**

**Axel/Riku- NO!**

**Roxas/Sora- Yay where safe!**

**Manda- I'm not so sure about that I still have some other fanfic's to work on.**

**Axel- Really!**

**Manda-yep **

**Roxas- But I just got feeling back in my butt!**

**Manda- I hope you like the chapter please review and favorite. **


	3. Chapter 3

The next day: Riku's and Axel's P.O.V

That morning Axel woke up early and went straight over to his best friends. "So we can't buy then any cloth because people would start asking questions and if we say it's for a prank they will follow use around to make sure there's no fire involved."

"True," Axel said as he thought a little. "What about your old cloth or maybe your brothers Zexion maybe older but he's around their size."

"I'll check what the emo has that he doesn't wear but I really don't want them looking to emo." After saying that they both went to Riku's brother's room hoping to find something for the twins to wear. "It's a good thing he's at work otherwise we would both be fucked." Riku pulled two pairs of pant, boxer, shirts, etc. and put them in a bag before exiting the room closing the door behind then and started for the front door.

"And where would you two be going." The two turned around so fast that they almost gave themselves whiplash. Standing in front of them was a short teen that looked around 16 years old. His hair in a dark blue with sliver high light, that really made his blue eye's stand out and in a style that made his bangs cover his left eye. The lighting in the room made his pale skin stand out more.

"I thought you had work," Riku asked making the emo style boy want to know more.

"I don't start tell ten, now where are you going this early in the morning?"

"Well…um," Riku said as he tried to think of something to tell his brother.

"We were going to go on a date until you stopped us." Axel said trying to sound pissed. After hearing that Zexion started blushed almost as red as Axels hair that really stood out on his skin.

"Alright be careful." He said as started for his room.

"Oh have fun with Dem later!" Axel yelled as the two ran out the door.

"A date is that really all you could come up with."

"Well if they think we are they wouldn't come looking for us and we kind of are if you think about it." Axel said making Riku think.

"True," After saying that they started running.

Roxas's and Sora's P.O.V

Roxas woke up to the sound of footsteps come in their directions. He quickly grabbed his twin how had his head on his chest and moved so they were behind a large tree. The blond looked over to were the steps where coming from and started watching, as he held on to Sora for dear life. The first thing he saw was bright red. He let of a sigh of relief knowing it was only Riku and Axel.

Normal P.O.V

"Roxas, Sora!" They yelled as they walked.

"Over here!" Roxas yelled as he put out his arm letting them know where they were, which made them run over to the twins. That first thing they saw was Sora holding onto his brother as he rubbed his face into his chest.

"Here," Riku said as he handed the blond twin the bag. "They might be a bit big but there better than nothing."

"Alright," He said then started licking his brother's face trying to wake him up. Sora opened his eye's slowly as me sat up and started rubbing his eye's. The two teens starting walking away so that they could change. Roxas opened they bag and pulled out the boxers. "Um…" Roxas said making the two turn around. "How do you put them thing on?" He asked blushing a bit. With grinned and started walking back over. Riku helped Sora while Axel helped Roxas, both took the time to touch as much as they could saying that they were making sure everything fits right.

"Thank you," Sora said then licked Riku's check, So Riku kissed his forehead.

"Thanks," The blond said as he pulled down his shirt a little more. Axel start betting his head which made Roxas tail wag. Roxas ears stood up and he turned over to some trees in the Far East corner. "Someone's coming." After hearing that Axel and Riku picked the twins up and started to run.

**Manda- Yay it's done now I can take a nap and before you ask Riku it's in the next chapter.**

**Riku-YES! * Grabs onto Sora***

**Axel- And what about me?**

**Manda- Chapter after that can you wait that long or do I have to let Roxas punish you.**

**Roxas- Sounds like fun to me. *Grining while holding rope***

**Axel- I'll be good. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sora wrapped his arms around arm tightly around Riku's neck as he watched Axel take his twin in another direction. The thought of never seeing him again made him shake, making the silver haired teen hold him tighter. "It's alright, I'll keep you safe and Axel will keep Roxas safe." The neko stopped shaking as he put his face into the others shoulder. As they were running Riku was thinking of places they could hide, when he remembered a small cave that you had to crawl to get inside but after you were less than a feet inside it opened up to the point where a feet foot tall man could walk around without hitting his head. The best part was that Axel and he were the only ones who know about it. He made a quick turned to the right running to the cave. The opening was mostly cover by brush but you could still see the small hole that was the only way inside. The sliver haired teen dropped to his knees and moved the neko to the hole. "Hurry," The burnet got on his hand and knees and started crawling inside giving the human a very nice view of him what most likely virgin ass. Once Sora was fully inside he crawled inside as well, only to have Sora wrap his arms around him once he was fully inside. Riku held the other tight as he listened to the footsteps that where getting louder by the second.

"The Dogs still smell wolfs but it doesn't look like there are any around here," A voice coming from outside of the cave said.

"Looks like it was just passing through." After that was said they heard footsteps walking away.

"So it was my scent that was leading him to us," Sora asked as he sat on Riku's lap.

"It would seem," The teen said as he petted the others head.

"Then we need to cover my scent," The half bread said as he let go and sat straight up. He started to blush as he slowly leaned forward's crashing their lips together. The teen grinned as he wrapped one of arms around his soon to be lover waist and the other around at the back of his head making the kiss deeper as he licked his bottom lip asking for entry, making Sora open his mouth letting the other in. The burnet wrapped his arms around pulling him closer as he wiggled his hips feeling Riku's hard on. Riku's hand moved to the Sora's ass and gave it a tight squeeze making him gasp and pull away.

"Are you sure about this?" He said as he petted his head and nibbled on his neck. Sora nodded as he let out a small moan. As soon as he saw the nodded he almost ripped off the shirt the human had even him to wear. With his other hand he started to rub the front of Sora's pants then stuck it down the front, making him moan loud and Riku rub a bit harder.

"Riku…" That was all it took for Riku to rip off his the pants the where in the middle of what he really wanted. Once Sora was naked in front of him he placed three fingers to the neko's lips.

"You need to suck on them," He said as Sora took them into his mouth and started to suck hard. He started to bob his head over his fingers making the teen moan thinking of how good that would feel on another part of his body. Once they were fully covered he took his fingers back. "Spread your legs," Sora nodded, did as he was told as he laid on his back and spread his legs as wide as he could. The human put his middle finger to the tight hole rubbing a bit making Sora jump a bit. Riku gave a small sigh and started petting his head with his free hand to help calm him down as he pushed the finger in slowly. "We can stop if you want." Sora shocked his head no as Riku trusted lightly as he pushed his face into his shudders. The teen slowly wiggles in another finger and started to thrust in a different angles tell Sora let out a loud moan and covered his back. "Found it," Riku said as he added the last finger and gave a few last stretches before pulling them out. He then pulled himself out of his leather pants making Sora's jaw drop.

"I'm not sure that going to fit," He said in a shy voice.

"Don't worry it well fit might be a bit tight though." Riku said as he spit on his hand and started rubbing it over his throbbing member. Once it was fully covered he placed it to Sora's tight opening. "This is going to hurt. But it will feel a lot better after a while."

"Alright," Sora said panting a little. Riku pushed in slowly, make Sora wrap him arms around the others neck. "Hurts," He said making Riku stop to make sure that he was ok.

"If you relax it will feel a lot better." Riku said as he kissed and suck on his neck leaving dark hickeys. Sora relaxed the best he could as Riku pushed the rest of the way in. "Tell me when I can move." As he was waiting of Sora to adjust to the feeling of being full, he started to nibble on neck.

"Alright I'm ready." Riku let out a sigh of relief and he pulled out slowly then almost slam back in making sure to hit Sora's prostate making him scream with pleasure as he dug his nails into the seme's back.

"You're so tight." He said right in his ear as he started slamming himself inside. All that Sora was able to get out of his mouth was drool, moans, and every now and again Riku's name. But even when he did it was mixed in with moans and pants. With each thrust that was made the little wolf got tighter and tighter making it harder for Riku to thrust. He pushed his lips onto of the other and pushed his tongue into his lover mouth, then started to lick his neck.

"I don't think I can…" Sora moaned out as Riku kissed his forehead.

"I'll be right behind you." Riku said as he started going faster an harder, while one of his hands wrapped around Sora's dripping member pumping him with his thrusts.

"RIKU!" Sora screamed as he came all over Riku's hand and there bear chest.

"SORA!" Riku said as he came almost filling the little wolf to the brim. The burnet put his head on Riku's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. Riku pulled out of Sora and looked down at him only to have his eye's go wide. "Sora your ears there gone," Sora let go of Riku and started feeling around top of his head. Riku looked down to see that his tail was gone to.

**Riku: That was fun.* big grin on his face* So when do I get more?**

**Manda: YOU JUST GOT SOME GIVE ME A BREAK!**

**Riku:*Hides behind Sora.***

**Manda: I hope you liked to chapter please favorite and review. I really like to know what you guys think. **


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas held onto Axel tight as he ran. "Well they give up?" The red head asked almost out of breath. After a few more minutes of running the human had to stop so he sat down behind a tree caching his breath.

"I have an idea of how there following us." The blond said as he sat on the teens lap.

"How?" The ginger asked as he started petting the others head.

"Well I can smell that they have dogs with them, they might be following be following us by scent." Roxas said with worry in his voice.

"So where going to need to cover up your scent." He said as he petted Roxas's head. The neko blushed as he nodded and moved his hips so that his ass was on the pyros crouch. He moved his hips slightly making Axel put this head agents the tree behind him as he bit his lip trying to hide his moan, as Roxas moved a bit more. "If you keep doing that I won't be able to hold back Roxy."

"Then don't" The half bread said blushing six shades of red and moved his hips more. Without another word he put the blond on the ground with the human leaning over him. Roxas blushed bright red as he wrapped his small arms around the gingers neck and he pushed their lips together. Axel licked his lips making the other open his mouth letting him in. They moaned as them rubbed their tongues together, tasting every part of the other as Axel used his knee to rub the uke's covered member. After a few minutes of making out they pulled away panting. He looked into the cute little wolf laying under him eyes seeing that they were glossed over with lust and want.

"You're so cute," Axel said as he helped the other sit up so he could pull off his shirt. The wolf blushed as he felt his soon to be lover look him over with a grin. Once he was done looking him over the pyro started to attack his neck leaving as many marks as he could proving that he was his and making the blond a moaning mess. As he was sucking on a part of the nekos neck as he started to unbutton Roxas's jeans.

"Please hurry Axel," Roxas almost begged as he grabbed onto the other's coat so tight that his hands started turning from a light tan to white. With a grin the ginger almost ripped off everything the blond had on. Then he grabbed his coat and put in over Roxas with the hood up so that it hid his cute little wolf ears. Once that was taken care of he planted a kiss on his forehead and then his lips and quickly pushed his tongue inside. As he was doing that his right hand came up and started to pinch and rub the smaller boys nipples. The need for air came making them pull away. While Roxas was panting trying to get much needed air back in his lunges the pyro pulled out a bottle in his back pocket and started pouring some of the slick liquor onto his long fingers. Once there were covered his placed the first to the tight opening making his soon to be lover flinch.

"I'll be careful," Roxas nodded telling Axel to go ahead which he did. "You're so tight Roxy." He said as he moved the finger around as he trusted a bit. Once he was used to the feeling another finger was added as the blond closed his eyes.

"It feels weird," Axel kissed Roxas forehead as the red head covered his fingers just right just right inside. "Right there!" He almost screamed out as he covered his back off the ground. With a grin he pushed the last finger inside gave him a few last stretches before pulling them out. "Axel there almost here,"

"I have a plan," He said as he freed himself before from the tight trap. Roxas's jaw dropped at as he saw how big he is. The ginger quickly grabbed the bottle again and poured a large amount on his hand which he used to rub all over his throbbing penis. Once it was slick enough he placed it to the virgin opening. "I'm going to go in now, I'll go slow." Roxas nodded as Axel pushed in slowly making tears form into is eyes. "Try to relax it will help with the pain." He said as he stopped moving. The blond relax the best he could as he tried to get used to the feeling of being filled by a large penis. "Tell me when I can move." He said as he rubbed his side.

"Alright," he said as he pushed the rest of the way in and started thrusting lightly. Within a few thrusts Roxas prostate was found making his scream as he dug his nails into the humans back leaving bloody half-moons. "FASTER!" He yelled as wrapped his legs around his lower back. Axel looked down to see his blond was coved his sweat, his eyes where mostly closed but you could still see them covered with lust and want. There was drool escaping with the side of him mouth, which was letting out moans and his name. Just the look of him made the red head so much harder. He started almost slamming into the tight hole that kept tighten with each thrust he made. "SO DEEP," He moaned out as he covered his back off the ground.

"Sorry we um," Axel stopped and turned to face where the voice was coming from.

"Axel… don't stop… I need it," He said as he grabbed onto his humans arm. Axel turned back once he saw the man running away from them. He quickly went back to what he was doing going even harder than before. "I'm gonna…"

"Just yell my name when you do, I'll be right behind you." The pyro teen said right in his ear then started to nibble on it, while his hand started pumping the neko with his thrusts.

"AXEL!" Roxas screamed as dug his nails deeper into Axels back. The ginger got into a few more thrust before releasing a large lode inside. Once there breathing were even he pulled with a grin on his face.

"How was that?" He asked with a cocky grin. Roxas blushed as he sat up letting the coat fall and Axels eyes go wide. "Your ears are gone!" He almost yelled. The bonds eyes went wide as he started feeling around the top of his head.

**Manda- All done, nap time!**

**Riku- so what's your plan? *Sora out cold on his lap***

**Axel- Good question Riku.**

**Manda- But if I told you that wouldn't be fun.*sad face***

**Axel-But *puppy dog face***

**Manda- I have 14 baby cousins it's not going to work, sorry Ax. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter please favorite and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Riku's and Sora's P.O.V

"We should get dressed and go find Axel and your brother." Riku said as he petted Sora's head. The burnet gave a quick nodded as he tried to stand only to have his legs give out making him fall back to the earth. The teen quickly put on his pants and overalls then went over to help to help the neko. Once they were both dressed Sora tried to stand again only to fall back down. "Here," He said as he got on his hand and knees with his back facing the other. The burnet wrapped his arms around the others neck and his legs around his waist, putting his face into the others shoulder. He then stood and walked to the opening to the opening in the cave and put Sora down so that he could crawl out. Once they were both outside Riku picked him back up. "Can you smell them out?" He asked as the other smelled the air around them.

"I can't pick them up from here," He said as he held onto the sliver haired teen tighter. "If we go back to a place we know they were then I could."

"Then we're have to head back to the clearing." Riku said as they started to walking back, as they were walking the neko put his face into the others chest for a quick nap. "Were here," He slowly opened his eyes and started to smell the air. He pointed to the right then put his face back where it was. As there were running Sora would smell the air and point tell the other which way to go. Every time the burnet would point they would change directions.

"Where almost there," He said. Riku said walking as he looked around trying not to miss the two.

"Find them," He said blushing a bit. Sora's twin and Axel where laying on the ground both naked. They both looked up at the sound of Riku's voice.

Once everyone was fully dressed they started to talk about what to do now. "So what are we going to do now?" Axel asked as he petted the blonds head who was on his lap.

"Well we should find out what caused the change in the first place," Riku said with a sigh "Where going to have to go see the 'creep'." He said making the twin shake a little. The ginger moved the kind of wolf from his lap and stood.

"I'll go you watch the twins," He said as he started to walk. "He won't hurt me cause' he doesn't want to deal with my 'mom'."

"Alright just don't be long," Riku said as he petted Sora's head.

"Are you sure he will be alright," Roxas asked trying not to cry as he watched his mate walk off.

"I'm sure, he's been going there for years and he always comes back." Roxas gave a slight smile then turned to his brother

"There's a lot of red marks pn your neck Sor," Riku blushed a bright red that would match Axels hair and Roxas moved closer to his brother for a better look.

Axel knocked on the wood door to the house that has always gives him nightmares. The door opened to see Vexen "I need to ask you a few questions?"

"What would that be?" The dirty blond asked as he let his grandson inside.

**Manda- yay another Chapter up!**

**Sora- So what's the cause?*Jumping up and down***

**Roxas-Tell us!**

**Manda- Sorry can't tell you my evil plan.**

**Axel- So it is evil!**

**Manda- Kind of… maybe, anyway I hoped you liked the chapter please review and favorite sorry it's so short. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Well they look human," Axel said trying to figure out how to get his words out.

"I explained that already, what are they teaching you in school now a days."

"I know that but I mean their ears and tails are gone." He said making Vexen turn around his green eye's wide.

"How… what did you do?" He asked as he ran to get the notebook that had his notes on the twins.

"We slept with them and it wasn't just me!" He yelled the last part his face the same color as his hair.

"That's it they need live DNA added." He said as he wrote it down.

"What are you talking about?" The red head said as he looked at his grandfather like he's crazy.

"We I was using dead human cells that what turned them mostly human. But if they were to be given live cells daily then they would stay the way they are." Axel grinned seeing what he was going to get daily.

"Got it," He said as he left the grin still on his face.

"What are they?" Roxas asked as he poked the red marks on his brothers neck.

"I don't know, but could you stop poking them it hurts." The burnet said as Riku watched the two trying to figure out what they hickeys are there neck where. The blond turned from his brother to the forest.

"He's back," The now human said as Axel walked out of the brush.

"Did you find anything out," Riku said as the red head walked over to them and sat by his blond.

"Yep," He said with a grin still plastered on his face. "It turns out they need live human DNA added in them to stay in this form, or something like that the old man can be really hard to understand.

"So in other words we need to do what we did earlier every few days."

"The old man said everyday would be better," The both grinned knowing that every day they would get to fill putting them in their own little world. Sora yawned and put his head on his brothers lap. The horny boys finally got out of their train of thought and looked over to the brothers. The burnet had his head on his Roxas laps and his hands were holding onto his pants.

"I think we should go back to the village," Riku said as he stood. After he was off the ground he picked Sora in his arms and started to walk. The burnet then wrapped his arm around the others neck as he put his face into his chest.

"Are you guys coming?" The silver hair man said as he walked. The other two in the area stood and started to walk. "Hurry up we want to be home before dark."

"What are we gonna to tell our parents?"

"Mine are still on their trip and will be gone for a few more months. So I only have to explain to Zexion."

"Mine if I spend the night." Axel said as he and Roxas ran to catch up with the others.

"As long as your 'mom' lets you,"

"Stop calling Lexaeus my mom, it just creepy. I mean he's like almost 7 foot and hell of buff!" Axel said as he waved his arms a little making the blond giggle at the way he was acting. The next thing Roxas know he was in the red heads arms. He then put his head in the others chest just like his brother had done in his sleep and fell into a deep sleep. "Well we're going to have some fun." Axel said as he looked down on the sleeping blond.

"Just don't overdo it," Riku said as he walked into the village.

"I'll try but there just so cute." The village was quiet and everyone had gone inside for the night.

"We better hurry," Riku said as they walked faster. Once they made it to Riku's house they saw Zexion standing in the doorway.

**Manda- Sorry it's so short but I hope you liked it, So did you two like my plan?*giggles***

**Riku and Axel- YES SO WHEN DO WE GET STARTED.**

**Roxas- YOUR EVIL!**

**Manda- I did say it was an evil plan didn't I. **

**Roxas-*Glares***

**Axel-Come on let's get started. **


	8. Chapter 8

"You're late and who are they?" Zexion asked as he let them inside the warm house. Riku opened his mouth to explain but before he could talk he was cut off by his brother. "But first all four of you need a shower." He said as he pinched his nose.

"Yes Zexion," The sliver haired teen said as he started up the stairs to the bathroom. "Do you want to go first?"

"Sure," Axel said as he walked inside. "Roxas you need to wake up," Roxas let out a yawn as he sat up and started rubbing his eyes. "We need to get in the shower," He said as he kissed the sleepy part wolfs forehead. Then he put his on the floor.

"What's that?" Axel started to take off his leather pants then put them in the basket by the door.

"We're going to clean ourselves." After hearing that the blond started licking his hand. "Not like that." He said as he turned on the water and started working on the others shirt. One it was off he took no time in rubbing the chest in front of him making his uke moan, which went right to his crouch. His tongue when onto the nipple if front of him as he worked on getting his pants. Roxas wrapped his arms around the red heads neck as he bit down a little. Once his pants were off there was a knock at the door stopping Axel.

"You're not the only one who needs in so don't do anything to dirty." Riku said from the other side of the door.

"Fine," Axel said as he checked his to water making sure it was just right. "Time to get in," He said as he picked him up his Roxy and put him under the warm water then got in himself. He then grabbed the soap and poured some of the sweet smelling stuff onto the now humans chest. He gave a pinch to Roxas nipples as he rubbed his chest.

"Axel, Riku told us not to." He said as he tried to keep his moans inside, feeling Axel poke him.

"But then what I'm I going to about this," Axel asked as he rubbed his member onto his ass making Roxas bite his lips holding his moans in.

"Can't you just take care of it yourself?" The blond asked as he tried not to be taken.

"Yes but why waist it, I mean you do need the stuff that comes out." He said as he turned his lover around to see that he is still soft. "Would you rather suck me?" The red hair asked as Roxas looked out him like he didn't know what he's talking about. "It's easy you just lick it and suck," He as he saw his lover bite his bottom lip. He then got on his knees and wrapped his small hand giving it a few pumps.

"After this no more, got it?" Roxas said then licked the fire crouches other head making him moan. He then started taking more into his mouth bobbing his head as he felt his mate grab onto his hair making him to take more in his hot mouth. The blond then started taking sucking as hard as he could as he brought his right hand up and started rubbing his ball drawing him closer to release. Soon after Axel filled his mouth making Roxas gag lightly as he felt the cum slip down his throat.

"Where do you get so good at blowing?" He asked trying to get his breath back.

"I was just doing it how you told me." He said as he moved his head to the side in a cute way as he stood licking his lips a little.

"If you keep doing that I going to fuck you through the wall," He said as he rinsed the sweat off their bodies then turned off the water. Axel then grabbed one of the towels that were lying on the counter and dried his cute wolf off before drying himself off. "Better get out there before Riku comes in," He said as he wrapped the towel around his waist blocking the world's view of his crouch. He then opens the door to see Riku stand his hair wet and a towel around his neck and only in a pair of shorts.

"Sora's in bed, Zexion's waiting down stairs to talk with us." He said as he walked down the stairs.

"I'm going put Roxas in bed I'll meet you down there." The red head said as he picked Roxas up and started for the guest room, placing him on the two person bed. "I'll be back once we're done talking alright." He said then kissed his cheek.

"Alright," The blond said as he coved himself better with the sheets watching Axel leave.

Axel walked down the stairs and turned into the living room, Riku and Zexion where siting on the black leather couches waiting for him. "Now started explaining," Axel looked over to Riku trying to think of what to say.

"They were Vexen experiments, but they didn't get to where he fully wanted so he was planning on killing them. But before he could Axel and I broke them out." Riku said making Zexions eyes go wide.

"But they look…"

"When we first found them they had wolf ears and tails. Vexen said they need live DNA or something to stay the way they are."

"So that explains why you all smelled like sex," He said making the other two blush seven shades of red and their eyes go wide as dinner plates. "Don't look at me like that; you know how good my sense of smell is." He stated as he grabbed a coffee cup off the table and took a sip. "Is there anymore that I should know," Zexion asked as he put his cup back down and looked at the two teens.

"No that's pretty much all but if we find more out we'll tell you."

"Just don't tell anyone who doesn't need to know. It would be best to have as little people know about this as we can. Who knows what would happen if people found out that Vexen is up to his old treats." Once that was said he got up and started up stairs for his bed.

"He took it easier than I thought," Riku said as he let out a sigh. "We better get back to the twins," Was said as he started up the stairs as well.

**Manda- All done now time to start on another chapter, so much work to do.**

**Riku- So Axel gets sucked off but I get nothing. *Glares***

**Manda- If you want that go wake Sora up.**

**Riku- An earthquake wouldn't wake him up. I would have better luck calling stopping a moving car with my bear hands.**

**Manda- Then you're gonna have to wait tell Sora's up. Anyway please favorite and Review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Roxas woke up to the warm feeling of the sun on his face. He tried to turn so he wasn't able thanks to the hand around his waist. After a little work his was able to get on his side so that his face was into the others large chest. A small smile makes its way on his face and he cuddled closer to his mate. "Are you up?" Axel asked as he petted the others head.

"No," Roxas said as he wrapped his arms around the others neck pulling them closer together.

"Come on, we need to get up before Zexion's boyfriends decides everyone needs to wake up." Roxas pulled his face out of the others chest and looked up.

"But I want to cuddle more," He said with a pout on his face. Axel gave a smile as he kissed him on the forehead.

"I know I want to cuddle some more to but its already passed three." He gave a small yawn and slowly sat up. "We'll going to have to find something for you to wear." He said as he moved the sheets. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in," The door slowly opened to see an emo style teen who could only be Zexion; He was wearing his always black outfits. He was holding a paper bag in his arms.

"I thought he could use some cloth." He said as he handed the bag to Roxas. "We are all meeting downstairs in ten." Zexion said then left the room letting then get dressed.

"You heard what Mr. stuck-up-his-ass said," He said with a smile grin in his voice. Roxas giggled as he opened the bag and dumped what was inside on the bed. He then grabbed the boxers and started slipping them on. Once both of them were fully dressed the left the room and when to stairs where Sora, Riku, Zexion and a teen around their age with a dirty blond mullet type thing. Axel sat down on one of the chairs and then pulled his blond down on his lap.

"I think we should start with introductions," The blackish haired one out of the group said as he looked around the room. "I'm Zexion, Riku's older brother and this is Demyx." He said while pointing to the unknown person out of the group.

"Nice to meet you," Demyx said with a bit of a giggle in his voice.

"Well um I'm Sora," He said from Riku's lap blushing a bit.

"Roxas," The blond said as he looked over to the new additions to the growing group.

"Are they really not human I mean they look just like us?" Demyx asked Zexion who was most likely thinking the same thing.

"Well there mostly human, there more like neko's really." Riku said as he moved Sora making him a bit more comfortable.

"But then why don't they have animal parts right now?" Zexion as he looked the twins over who were not starting to blush.

"We already told you why." The fire crouch of the group said as he started petting his blonds head.

"What I mean is semen dies after around 6 hours. I don't see why you don't just let them bite you. It would last a lot longer than your cum. But then again you are teenagers."

"Look who's talking, I hear you and your demy going at it all the time." Riku said making his brother blush. At that moment a pair of wolf ears popped out from the burnets head along with a tail which was hidden by his pants. The new members of the group just stirred not sure what to do.

"There just stirring at me," Sora said in a way that only his lover could hear.

"Well I think this is our time to leave." The sliver haired teen said as he picked his cute little wolf up and started for his bedroom.

"Why are where they staring at me ku?" He asked as he put his face into the others neck.

"Your wolf ear and tail are back so we need to do what we did last time." The human said as he kissed his mates forehead.

"Ok just be careful ok," He said as the bedroom door was opened. Sora was then placed on the bed as Riku crawled on top of him.

"Don't worry I'll be really careful not to hurt you, beside you liked it last time." He said in a sexy voice that sent a shiver out the others body as he blushed. "Now let's get to the fun part." The burnet nodded as he took off his shirt. "Besides this time I have some better lube." He said while he took off his shirt throwing it across the room. Sora then put his hand to the others chest feeling the muscles underneath his pale skin. Riku leaned down crashing their lips together. The hot mouth opened up to him letting him push his tongue inside. They pushed their chests moaning at the feeling of their chests touching. The burnet then felt he short being pulled off a long with his underwear. His let out a light moan at the feeling of his already hard member hit the cold air.

"Please hurry Riku I need it," Riku quickly pulled out a bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers before pushing two inside. Knowing he had to hurry up or he would just push inside before the other was fully pre-paired and hurt him. Sora moaned as he felt his lovers fingers move around inside of him.

"Your still a bit loss from yesterday," He said as he worked a lost finger inside before pulling them out.

"How come I'm the only one naked?" The burnet said wanting to see the other in his full glory. Riku rolled his eyes as he stepped off the bed. With a grin the other started undoing his panting slowly making sure the other was watching. He watched as the others pants fell to the ground alone with his boxers. At the sight the half wolf licked his lips. Smiling Riku grabbed the bottle and pulled some of the gel on his stone hard penis. He rubbed it in a bit then got back on the bed and right in between the others legs.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he put his penis right to the hole waiting for the ok. Once the burnet gave a small nodded Riku pushed in with one hard thrust. The silk moved slightly as the wolf grabbed them holding them with all his might as the other thrusted in and out of his small body.

"So good…" Riku then grabbed one of the other's leg putting on his shoulder so he was able to go inside deeper and hi the spot he know his lover really loved. "Harder, Faster, Deeper…" With a grin Riku followed even one of his orders pleasing the other. By this time Sora was almost screaming as clawing at the teens back leaving red lines. "I'm going to…"

"Go ahead I'll be right behind you,"

"RIKU," With that Sora came all over his chest and Riku's white sheets. Riku got in only two more thrust before the burnets tight hole started milking him. As soon as Riku had filled the other with his hot seed the others wolf ears and tail was gone.

"This could get tiring," Riku said as he pulled out panting while Sora giggled.

"You know you like it,"

**Manda- Well things seem to be going well so far I think it's time for my second evil plan.**

**Riku- Your first plan wasn't really that evil.**

**Axel- Riku's right on that one it just gave us more fun.**

**Roxas-IT WAS TO EVIL NOW TELLS US WANT YOU'RE PLANING TO DO NOW!**

**Manda- If I tell it would be any fun. Any way I hope you like the chapter please review and favorite.**

**Roxas- TELL ME!**

**Manda- Nope. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Why did only one of them get ears and tails?" Demyx asked as he pulled Zexion onto his lap.

"Demyx use people's names and I'm guessing Axel had some fun in my shower last night," He said as he turned to the fire crouch who was grinning like a mad man.

"It's not like we made a mess, but I'm guessing you already checked that." Axel said kissing Roxas's already red cheek.

"Yes, but it would be better if you do that in your own house," The emo style teen said as he glared at the pyro.

"Well it's not like I could take Roxy over to my house without playing 20 questions with Lex you know how he can get." Axel said as he kissed the top of Roxas head making him put his face into the others chest smelling his rich scent. "Plus he can tell when I'm lying and if he finds out the truth who knows what could happen."

"He has a point Zexy," Demyx said as he kissed the others cheek. Zexion gave the other a glare before getting up.

"I'm going to start on breakfast. Don't burn anything while I'm cooking." The emo style boy said as he left the room.

"I'll try but no promises those," The pyro said then kissed the other's neck nibbling on it making him moan lightly.

"Well I'm going to go help Zexy," Demyx said blushing almost running out of the room making Axel laugh a bit.

"Ax I'm still sleepy," The blond said yawning a bit. With a grin the fire crouch then laid down with his lover right on top of him using his chest for a pillow.

"Better?" He asked petting the others head watching him slowly fall asleep. Soon the sound of the half wolf breath could be heard in the room. He then saw Riku walking down the stairs trying to button up his pants. "Have fun?"

"How could I not. So where are my brother and his boyfriend?" He asked fixing his hair a bit.

"Making food, once it's done I need to wake up Roxie." Axel said as they walked down the stairs.

"Let's just hope we don't walk in on them fucking again." The sliver haired teen said once they got to the living room. They opened the door to see Zexion cooking while Demyx was feeling him up.

"Stop that Dem, Didn't you get enough last night." He said as he turned his neck to face the other as well as seeing his brother and Axel staring at them waiting for them to stop.

"How much longer tell we can eat?" Axel asked trying to sound like a five year old knowing that it would piss Zexion off. "Oh and it's nice to know what you guys did last night,"

"Shut it Axel or I'll send you home." He said getting back to the cooking with his boyfriend still plating with his butt.

"If you want I can take over the cooking so you two can have some alone time?" Riku said but before he could get an answer his brother was over Demyx's shoulder and they were on their way to the bedroom. Rolling his eye the silver hair teen took over the cooking while Axel walked over to help. "Don't even think about it, the last time you tried to cook you almost burned down your house and you were just boiling water."

"Hey it's harder than it looks. I just thought the higher it was set the faster it would cook so I could have my noodles."

:3

"Demyx, can't you wait until tonight." Zexion moaned as a pair of lips were on his neck nibbling lightly making him moan.

"You know I can't keep my hands off you Zexy. You're too sexy for your own good." Demyx said taking his shirt off then the others. Once they were both shirtless the dirty blond started kissing his boyfriends neck leaving more love marks on the pale males neck making him moan. "Besides you taste so good." He said working down his chest stopping at one of his nipples nibbling lightly feeling the other curve his back off the bed. While Demyx was working on his chest Zexion started undoing his boyfriend's pants watching as he wiggled out of them letting them pool around his ankles leaving him naked.

"Too lazy to put on boxers today or were you planning on this." Zexion said as his pants were being off along with his boxers showing his rock hard member. "You know were the lube is so hurry up." Zexion moaned out moving his hips a little. Without a second thought the lube was grabbed, opened and some poured on his fingers. The smaller teen gave him a nod while he thrusted two fingers in at once making him moan.

"You're still loose from last night." He said pushing in the last one then pulled them out while lubing himself and lining up to the hole. Before he could push in however Zexion moved his hips forwards taking the head inside his body moaning without shame. "You're being a real slut today."

"Shut up and start moving." Zexion moaned out as he felt Demyx push all the way inside him before pulling out and slamming back inside. With each thrust he went in at different angles trying to find the one spot his sexy Zexy looked. "There!" He screamed as he moved his hips taking the other in deeper. With a grin each thrust that he made was aimed at the one spot. The dirt blond then grabbed the others leg and put them on his shoulders making it so he was going in deeper. "Almost there Dem."

"Same here," Demyx moaned out as he started moving as hard and fast as he could. Within a few thrust they screamed their name coming. The larger teen then pulled out panting then laid down next to him.

"Mine handing me that towel," With a nod he grabbed it and started cleaning off the other.

:3

"Let's hope they didn't wake up the twin," Riku said once he was finished cooking and the moaning had died down.

"I still don't see how people so small can be that loud." Axel said as he started walking up the stairs. "I'll go tell everyone the food is ready."

:3

Meanwhile a full grown blond wolf was walking around following the scent of the missing twins.

**Manda- Sorry the chapter took so long I've been working on a new cosplay and forgot to work on this.**

**Riku- More like taking a nap and rushing to get everything together. **

**Manda- Just because I just started a week ago doesn't mean I'm rushing. *Stick tongue out* Anyway I hope you liked please favorite and review. **


End file.
